


Flexibility

by DittyWrites



Series: Scarecrow/Riddler Shenanigans [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pole Dancing, Snark, mild seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Edward and Jonathan visit one of Edwards' old lairs and Jonathan is surprised to discover a certain item which is held within it. I mean, why would Edward ever possess a stripper pole?





	Flexibility

The only negative which Edward had come to discover arose from visiting old lairs was that it often led the revelation of habits and histories which were sometimes better left forgotten.

Standing beside Jonathan as they both gazed at the object of their shared interest, Edward felt compelled to defend himself.

“I swear that is not mine.”

“It would be unfair of me to make accusations,” Jonathan conceded for a moment before continuing, “but this is your lair which is filled with your old items. So presumably, this would also belong to you. But seriously Edward, a strippe-”

“It is NOT a stripper pole,” Edward defended hotly, “it is a pole for various dance-based forms of exercise and it belonged to Nina and Diedre.”

The pole in question was situation in one of the corners of the room, secured to the floor between its own slightly raised podium and the ceiling, and Edward swore it was somehow laughing at him.

“You are going to blame the henchwomen for this?”

Edward rubbed his fingers along his temple as he explained.

“Nina and Diedre had it installed as a means of keeping their core strength and flexibility at peak levels after they quit work at Pandoras Boxxx to work for me. They had a set workout regime which they stuck to when we were not planning or on a heist.”

A set look of disbelief was being sent his way as Jonathan contested his words.

“So you have never entertained the use of it yourself.”

He never was a skilled liar when it came to the scientist and he turned his face to the side, avoiding Jonathans' gaze.

“I never made that particular claim.”

Jonathans' laughter was more of a bark and Edward narrowed his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms and allowing his body language to dictate his attitude.

“Can I see?”

Okay, that was an unexpected request and Edwards' arms dropped in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes. I would very much like to see what skills you have.”

Edward was certain that the look of interest on Jonathans' face was genuine and the rather large part of him which loved exhibitionism was screaming at him to follow the request.

Testing the flexibility of his arms within his dark shirt to ensure that he was satisfied with the give they provided, Edward rolled up the sleeves until they sat just below his elbows. His trousers would prevent him from gripping the steel so he loosened his belt and pulled them off, careful to prevent any creasing, and lay them flat across the back of a nearby chair.

“Please remember that I have not attempted this in quite some time,” Edward muttered as the cool breeze of the room caused goosebumps to appear on his legs, “so if I should fall and harm myself, refrain from laughing.”

Clearly smirking at the thought, Jonathan shrugged his non-consent.

“Highly unlikely but it never hurts to dream, Edward.”

Ignoring that and wrapping a hand around the pole, Edward gave a small experimental spin around to make sure that it was still properly attached and would not collapse with his weight. It spun without hesitation or sway and he smirked in satisfaction.

Gripping the pole with an appropriate amount of strength he pulled himself upwards and clenched his thighs around the cool metal to keep himself elevated. Pausing only to give Jonathan a slick grin, he spun in position a few times to get some momentum building before releasing his hands and placing them out behind himself dramatically as he stretched so that only his thighs held him in place.

“Impressive, Edward.”

Jonathans' voice was tinged with amusement and Edward offered him a genuine smile.

“This is called a 'plank'.”

“Interesting,” Jonathan commented as he tapped his fingers on his own forearm, “but for someone who implied that he rarely indulged in this sort of activity, you certainly seem to have some considerable base of knowledge.”

Ignoring the teasing tone, Edward concentrated on keeping his balance as he brought his feet to the floor again. Jonathan was correct, of course, while this had been Query and Echos' proffered past-time, he had come to appreciate the theatricality of it and they had been more than happy to teach him a few tricks.

Unbuttoning his shirt for optimum flexibility, he spread it loose and exposed his torso. Latching back on to the pole, he pulled himself up it until he was a few good feet away from the base. When he was high enough, he spread his legs wide before wrapping them around the metal and lying backwards so that his spine was aligned with the pole and his head was just above the podium.

His fingers touched the podium gently and he used them to push himself gently around as he achieved a light spin. The blood rushing to his head was combined with the exhilaration of putting on such a display and he felts his cheeks flushing as he completed the move and moved on to the next.

Standing with his back against the pole, he placed his hands above his head and gave Jonathan a wink.

“Enjoying the show?”

Clearing his throat and looking a tad flushed himself, Jonathan answered.

“It is certainly enlightening.”

“Want to see something special?”

Without waiting for a confirmation, Edward gripped the metal gently and started to slide to the floor with his legs completely splayed. He had never been able to achieve a full split but as he slid down as far as his body would allow, he released a low groan which got louder in tone as he descended. When he had reached the limit of his ability, he brought his legs to the front again and jumped to his feet.

Engrossed in his performance and ignoring Jonathan for a moment, he gripped his thighs on the warming metal and threw in a few other moves for dramatic effect. The room was virtually silent aside from his own steady breathing and the rustling of his shirt as his speed caused it to swirl around.

Fond memories of his time within this small room accosted him and if he strained his ears he swore he could hear the echoes of Nina and Diedre as they encouraged his plans and helped him through his early years of criminality. Their soothing tones as they caressed his ego after their plans were inevitably ruined by the Dark Knight.

It was a simpler time and he missed them terribly.

Making a mental note to send them an invitation for dinner in the very near future, a tug on his collar pulled him from his focused mindset and he gave a squawk of surprise as he was pulled from the pole with some force.

Twisting as he was forcibly made to gain his balance, he came face-to-face with Jonathan as the taller man proceeded to pull him towards the stairs with an unexpected urgency.

Indignant, he placed his own hand over the hand that was dragging him and tutted in annoyance.

“Jon, what the hell are you doing?”

Jonathan did not give him a verbal response, he simply turned in position and pressed his body against Edwards' own and Edward could immediately feel the hardness against his bare leg as Jonathan rubbed himself against his semi-clothed body.

Flushing with understanding, Edward could only release a soft 'oh' as he relaxed his stance and allow himself to be led to an area which was more suited to their current needs.

“Hmm,” he murmured at Jonathan as the taller man pulled at him with more force, “maybe I should get one of these installed in the apartment if this is how you are going to react.”

After a moments consideration in which he did not stop moving, Jonathan answered him.

“It would not be the worst idea you have ever had.”

 


End file.
